


Last Gasp

by kaasknot



Series: Clone Wars Kink fills [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Choking, Clonecest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Pseudo-Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot
Summary: They don’t do it often, because it’s dangerous and because it’s hard to do. The fucking and the choking, that is. It’s easy to be the one getting choked and fucked.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clone Wars Kink fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758301
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	Last Gasp

Cody says it’s because of the way they were made. Rex just figures the war fucked them up. It doesn’t really matter why, though. All that matters is this:

Rex, balls-deep in Cody’s ass, his hands clenched tight around Cody’s throat. He hates this, hates how much he gets off on it, but Cody had asked, and Rex knows the itch under Cody’s skin because there are days Rex feels it, too. He squeezes a little harder, and Cody chokes.

Cody, splayed out on his bunk, his hands tied down so he can’t fight Rex off when his instincts kick in. His erection is flagging a little, but Rex gives it a couple strokes, and he’s back in business. Cody’s pulse races against his fingertips. Rex’s own pulse races in his ears.

They don’t do it often, because it’s dangerous and because it’s hard to do. The fucking and the choking, that is. It’s easy to be the one getting choked and fucked.

It has to be because of the war. After a while, nothing gets you off like surviving a fight. Not the finest ass in the GAR, not a working girl’s best tricks, not even the most sordid fantasy can approach the sheer adrenaline high of coming back from the edge of death. Cody’s close to dead, now. His face is purplish and swollen, and he’s jerking at the paracord around his wrists. 

A sick shiver runs down Rex’s spine. He’s seen brothers die. More than he’d like to remember. But the lust for the kill is rising in him, too. The heated, sexual rush of dominating another person’s life so utterly that you rip it out of their hands.

That’s why Cody thinks it’s because of how they were made. It’s one thing to like bare-knuckled survival. It’s a whole ‘nother can of polish to get off on almost killing someone.

“What if I actually did it,” Rex gasped, his fevered thoughts racing ahead of his orgasm, spurring him on. “What if I choked you out and kept choking you, and you died, and then I fucked your corpse.”

He didn’t think Cody could actually hear him, but Cody makes a thin, reedy sound tight in the back of his throat. Rex rams into him, his head filled to bursting with his own shame and horrified lust. He strips at Cody’s cock just to see him arch into it. Cody’s mostly beyond conscious thought, now. He’s reacting. Reacting in every animal way his body has, confused between signals until everything fuzzes out into pleasure. Submission, fear, pain—all of it, lost to sheer, brain-cracking pleasure.

Cody’s movements are slowing down, his eyes rolling back in his head. They’re almost there. Rex’s pulse ticks up, his cock twitching. His fingers are white, pressing the blood out of Cody’s throat. Pinching off his jugular and carotid. Starving his brain. Killing him. Rex bares his teeth at Cody’s wavering gaze. It’s exactly like bloodlust. Exactly like it. It surges through Rex’s veins like charon venom, and for a tense, brutal moment after Cody falls limp and triumph eclipses Rex’s brain, he doesn’t know if he’ll let go.

He does, though. He always does, and this is why:

He tears his hand away with a drowning gasp, curling it into a fist by Cody’s side. Half a moment later, Cody gasps too, his body convulsing as it remembers how to breathe. Relief crushes through Rex. Stinging, icy relief, like jumping in the northern oceans of Naboo. Adrenaline and gutting relief spur him on, stoking him higher; Cody spasms around him in orgasm. And it’s a magnificent orgasm. Cody shoots nearly up to his chin, his body shaking apart in the throes of survival. His ass milks Rex’s cock mercilessly; there’s nothing quite like being inside someone coming back from death. Rex rides the exhilaration until he can’t take it anymore—he fucks into Cody’s body and comes. He comes so hard he sees hyperspace trails. He comes so hard he thinks he yells, but he can’t hear it through the rushing in his ears.

It’s fucked in the head. When they come down they’ll have to deal with the ugly, emotional sediment this always dredges up, but for now, Rex’s body wrings itself dry, and he almost cries with relief when Cody finally opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to get off my ass and start re-posting my fics from the old Clone Wars Kink blog. It's not going to be in any particular order, save what's closest to hand and/or my particular fancy. Feel free to hit up my [main blog](https://kaasknot.tumblr.com/) and say hi.


End file.
